


Dancing in the Dark

by novaskies



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alexsandr Kallus - Freeform, Fluff, Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios - Freeform, Interspecies, Lira San, M/M, Slow Dancing, Space Siblings Ezra Bridger & Garazeb Orrelios, dancing in the dark, post liberation of lothal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaskies/pseuds/novaskies
Summary: “I’m asking you for a dance.”“I don’t dance.” He was the Captain of the Lasan Honor Guard. He did not dance.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo,
> 
> This is my first time writing a star wars fic! And definitely first time writing kalluszeb so please dont judge harshly!

_Explosions. Screaming. Captain Orrelios!_

Zeb woke up heaving on his bed, instantly grabbing his bo-rifle that was leaning against the wall right next to him on instinct, and pointed at the shadows in the dark room. _Great. Another nightmare._ He rubbed his head and stood up, stretched out his body, grabbed his rifle, and walked out. Though Lira San was filled with Lasat, his journey to the forest behind his tiny home was surprisingly quiet and peaceful.

He didn't understand why the memories of the genocide were coming back, especially as nightmares since he had made peace with them and Kallus.

_Kallus._

Kallus, who he had brought to his home planet to show him that he had not killed all of his species. Kallus, who nearly cried when the Lasat’s accepted him. Kallus, who lived right next to him but he still did not have the guts to go talk to him.

Zeb grumbled under his breath and took a seat on a wooden log that was next to a stream. This was his favorite place to come and relax. There was no one to bother him and he could throw as many rocks in the stream without someone complaining. Suddenly he heard a snap in the woods and immediately aimed his bo-rifle at the direction of the noise.

“Who’s there?” He yelled at no one. He really shouldn’t be this alert since he’s in Lira San. But after so many years in the rebellion sneaking around, being on edge was second nature.

“It’s just me, Zeb.” The voice said, which belonged to Kallus. He walked towards him, his hands raised in defense, “You can put the rifle down you know.” he said and sat on another log opposite of Zeb.

Zeb huffed and set his rifle down. He shook his head and tried to make himself more comfortable, it was just Kallus with him. “Why are you here?” He asked the man in front of him.

Kallus simply gave him a shrug and looked at the water, “Couldn’t sleep. I saw you walk out so I thought why not.”

_You’re beautiful._

Zeb shook the thoughts out of his head and tried to focus on the water too, “Well I’m alright so you can leave.”

“Who says I’m here for you?” Kallus said with a smirk.

Zeb snorted and kept his focus on the water. The moon was above them, shining silver and reflecting off the water. This was the most peaceful he had felt in a while. The water calmed him down, however Kallus being there was not helping. He couldn’t understand it. He trusted Kallus completely, but for some reason he was still jumpy around him. His hands dug into the log out of frustration so he looked at Kallus. He was still staring at the water, sitting calmly at his log. Kallus was wearing a shirt and pants, and all Zeb wanted to do was hold him tight. His eyes, Zeb noticed, were reflecting the water, and that was the most beautiful thing Zeb had seen ever.

“Liking the view?” Kallus said in a bored tone, still not moving his gaze from the water.

Zeb blushed,“Uh- no? I mean yes? The water looks good.” He said dumbly and mentally smacked himself. _Karabast._ He sighed and glanced back at the water. A couple of minutes passed and suddenly he heard movement. By the time he looked to see what was going on, Kallus was standing in front of him, his hand out towards Zeb.

Zeb raised an eyebrow, “Are you asking for a high-five?” Ezra always high-fived Zeb after a successful mission, but he didn’t know what was successful with Kallus at this moment.

“What? No. I’m asking you for a dance.” Kallus said smoothly, still standing there with his hand out.

“I don’t dance.” He was the Captain of the Lasan Honor Guard. He did not dance.

Kallus snorted and took Zeb’s hand and made him stand up any way, “I know. Which is why I’m going to teach you. Do try to keep up.” He positioned Zeb’s left hand on his shoulder, held Zeb’s right hand with his left, and settled his right hand on Zeb’s waist. Kallus smiled at him and slowly started swaying around. Zeb looked at him awkwardly and moved the way Kallus did, the closeness of them heating up his cheeks.

He coughed awkwardly as the silence was too much for him. You could barely hear the animals around them, though the stream of water was adding some tune. But Kallus kept swaying, guiding Zeb with him as if music was only audible to him.

“I learned to dance when I was a kid. The Clone Wars was raging on and my mom- my mom would dance with my dad and me to make things happier.” Kallus said quietly, as though he forgot Zeb was right there and was only speaking to himself. “There was this one time when a monster broke out of its holding facility and terrorized Coruscant. It was close to our house and I was terrified. My mom decided to play music and dance. Can you believe it? There was a monster who was about to kill us and she was dancing.” Kallus said with his head shaking, though he had the tiniest smile on his face, “The monster never got to us, and my mom and I got to dance the whole night.”

Zeb listened quietly. He knew how hard it was to open up, especially this vulnerable. He smiled at him, the moon glowing on his skin, “Your mom sounds lovely. I don’t remember much of my mom but she definitely didn’t know how to dance.” Zeb said with a laugh and was glad when Kallus laughed along.

_Your laugh is beautiful._

This time, he didn’t mind the thought and kept laughing with him, suddenly aware how ridiculous they both probably looked, dancing in the middle of the woods with no music. But honestly, he didn’t care. Not anymore.

Kallus let go of his left hand twirled Zeb around, but because of Zeb’s height they failed the first time. Zeb ducked a little more the second time and they got it right, both smiling proudly for accomplishing that and returned to their first position. Kallus showed him a few more moves before letting go of Zeb’s hands, “I think that’s enough dance lessons for tonight. Perhaps I can teach you more tomorrow?” he asked, clearly nervous but he didn't let it show.

Zeb was already missing his warmth but decided to step back nonetheless, “Uh yeah sure,” He said while scratching the back of his neck, “I mean, I wouldn’t mind some extra lessons tonight.” He said shyly.

Kallus smiled, satisfied with the response, and stepped close to Zeb again with a hand out, “Well then. Let’s take it again from the top, shall we?”

Zeb rolled his eyes playfully and took his hand. They resumed their positions and began slow dancing again. Under the moonlight and next to the stream, everything was perfect.

_I love you._


End file.
